Random Tales of the Seireitei
by AcidicMilk
Summary: Random little oneshots about my OCs in the Seireitei, Ichigo's town, and Las Noches. Multiple OCs.
1. Haircare

Summary: In this particular oneshot, Koari learns the higher points of hair-care products

**Summary:** In this particular oneshot, Koari learns the higher points of hair-care products.

--

Kenpachi Zaraki sniffed the air.

"What is it Ken-chan?'" asked Yachiru, popping her head over his shoulder.

"Something smells like a mint…"

Doing the same as her taichou, the little pink haired fukutaichou sniffed the air. '_Kenny was right!_' she thought, there _was_ something minty wafting through the air.

Zaraki scowled, "And here _it_ comes."

"That's not an _it _Kenny! It's Koari-fukutaichou!" With that, the small girl proceeded to jump off his shoulder and run towards the older girl.

Hearing the 'clip-clop'-ing of tiny sandals, Koari opened her eyes and stopped humming. She smiled, looking at the tiny girl. "Yachiru!" She bent down, gathering her fellow (although more adorable) lieutenant in her arms, picking her up in a hug. "And how is my little nii-chan fukutaichou today?"

"I'm good!" she piped up. Yachiru climbed up onto Koari's shoulders, sitting on them.

Zaraki walked up to the two of them, looking down to see them. "You smell like a freaking candy-cane." he stated flatly.

"Yeah Zaraki, I know. It's called 'shampoo and conditioner', ever heard of it?" she snickered. "Oh wait, if you _did, _how would you get your hair like that? What do you use, grease?" Koari could tell she was starting to get on his nerves. Wonderful, that had been the plan all along. "Tell me, if someone poked your hair, would they _die_? And how exactly do you get your hair like that? Gallons of hair-gel?"

Catching the slightest movement in the corner of her eye, she could see his thumb starting to unsheathe his zanpakuto. Restraining himself, he growled, "Come on Yachiru, we're leaving."

"Okay Kenny!" she beamed. "Bye-bye Koari-nii-fukutaichou!" Jumping from one set of shoulders to another, she latched back onto Kenpachi.

Once they were out of earshot, Koari snickered again. "Mission Accomplished."

--

The next day, Yachiru had somehow tricked her into coming to Kenpachi's quarters to play with her. Koari sighed. Damn her soft spot for Yachiru, damn it to _hell_.

The pink haired fukutaichou had rapped her small fingers around Koari's own, dragging er towards where they lived. Strangely, Zaraki was no where to be seen, the two rarely without each other. It unnerved Koari, a small but, considering the fact that he could be anywhere made her fidget. She would never admit it, but he sometimes scared her. Other times she just wanted to… well… Thinking about it, she pushed the thought out of her mind. She didn't want to blush in front of Yachiru; the young girl might get curious.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice where they were until Yachiru opened the sliding door. They were inside Zaraki Kenpachi's quarters. Her thoughts had gone from 'shit' to 'shitshitshitshitshit_shitshitshitshitshit__**shitshitshitSHITSHITSHIT.' **_This had to be one of the scariest –and most thrilling- moments in her life.

Yachiru dragged her into a small hallway, which had three doors in it. Walking through it, Koari saw one of the doors start to slide open. Kenpachi walked out, hair wet, towel around his waist. (**A/N: **At this point, millions of Kenpachi fangirls around the world have died and gone to heaven. –Including me-)

Well… this was awkward.

"What? Surprised to see that I _do _shower?" he asked in his scratchy voice. It sounded like normal, but she could sense a hint of humor in it.

Now Koari had never really believed in karma, but right now she seriously thought that it hated her.

"Oh… n-nothing." she stuttered. To busy with other things to notice how her own body was reacting, she didn't even realize the huge blush on her face.

Zaraki inwardly laughed. '_Mission Accomplished._'

--

**Just for those of you who are wondering, no, Yachiru and Koari ARE NOT RELATED. Koari just cares deeply for Yachiru, like an older sibling. :3**

**Rate and message, or I will send Kenpachi-sama after you!**


	2. Dancing

Summary: At a simple high school party, things can come out of ones mouth quite quickly

**Summary:** At a simple high school party, things can come out of ones mouth quite quickly.

**A/N: **As you can probably guess, this one isn't in the Seireitei. :P I guess this is what you call AU. :P

--

Three girls leaned against a wall during the slow songs. One was the wild partier, one the wall flower, and one afraid to show her true nature.

--

Koari stood next to the wall, sighing. There were multiple people at the party, almost all of which had someone to dance with.

Party hardy, that was more her style. Slow songs had always been sort of lonely for her, considering no-one had ever asked her to dance. Looking around, she saw Shuuhei with some girl from 4th period, along with Renji and Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime, etc.

Looking to the other walls around the dance floor, she also saw Ikiri and Miotsu all alone. Well, at least she wasn't the only one. There _were_ lone boys, but she knew that that wouldn't last for long. Someone was bound to grab them up sooner or later. The main attraction of her sights right now was a very single Ukitake Jushiro, who looked to be checking out Ikiri. Good, considering Ikiri was one of her best friends and the fact she new Ikiri had had a crush on him for the longest time.

Absorbed in her happiness for her friend, Koari jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her to whoever tapped her, she frowned as soon as she found out who it was.

"Zaraki, what the hell are you doing?" she scowled, particularly pissed that her had the nerve to bother her.

"Oh, just asking for something." he smiled, a devilish tint in his voice.

"Like what?" she replied in question, locking her leg and hands on her hips.

"A dance, of course." he smiled, holding out his hand.

Eyeing him suspiciously, she cautiously took the extended hand. "What are you up to Kenpachi?" She got no answer, just being pulled to the middle of the dance floor. Reaching her arms up, she rested the on his shoulders, his hands resting on her waist. Koari tilted her head upward, looking at the man she was dancing with.

Zaraki Kenpachi, the school's bad ass. His group usually consisted of Ikkaku and Yachiru, along with some other guy with black hair that Koari didn't really care about. Then again, no one really _did_. Most people thought he was gay, including her, so no one really knew why Zaraki lat him in their group.

The entire concept that he had even _asked _her to dance confused Koari. She usually mocked him to get on his nerves, and she _enjoyed _it. The most likely thing for him would have been to make fun of her in return, but he didn't.

He was almost an entire head taller than her, so she really had to reach up to dance normally. Looking at him, she stared into his eyes. (**A/N:** Considering that they aren't in the Seireitei in this story, he doesn't wear the eye patch, although he still has the insanely spiky hair.) "So Zaraki, answer me something. Why are you even here? You don't seem like the type to come to a dance." she asked, the two of them swaying to the beat of the music.

"Well, it's getting close to the end of the year." he replied in his rough, scratchy voice.

"That doesn't answer my question." Koari pouted, slightly extending her lower lip.

"This is one of the last dances of the year. I want to see you as much as possible." he smiled down at her.

Koari blushed, but hid it by resting her head on his chest. Wait, _what_!? She would _never _do that, so what was the difference!? Something like that would only show her weakness, the fact that she actually _did_ like him. Was it the fact that he had been so open about saying the same about her? No… it was probably just a trap to fool her up. His plan all along was probably to make fun of her for payback. But then again, wouldn't he have already started, seeing as her head was on his chest? She stopped thinking about it, simply enjoying herself.

Throwing away her image and her thoughts, she did something completely not herself, but totally of her own accord. She smiled, nuzzling her face into his chest. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all…

--

Two girls leaned against the wall during the slow songs. One was the wallflower and one afraid to show her true nature.

--

Ikiri smiled to herself as she saw Koari being pulled away by Kenpachi. Good, now she would finally stop bitching about him.

Ikiri sighed. Well, at least her friend was having fun. She was too shy to ask her crush to dance, but then again, he probably would never ask her out. Ukitake was one of the more popular boys in the school, and she was just a shy little brainiac. Looking down at her feet, she wiggled her painted toes around, visible around the opening of her wedge heels.

Not noticing the man in front of her, she jumped when she heard a voice. "Excuse me, Ikiri-chan?" Recognizing the voice immediately, she blushed- hard.

"U-Ukitake-kun?"

"Yes." I was wondering if I could ask you for a dance?" he replied, holding out his hand and smiling his gentle smile.

Blushing even harder, Ikiri took it, being lead away from her place on the wall. At this point in time, her wildest dreams equaled just came true. Reaching a better place for dancing, she slipped her hands up his shoulders, him resting his long hands on her waist.

"U-Ukitake… c-can I ask you something? Wh-why… why would you want… to dance with me? I'm not really popular, and I'm not all that pretty either…" she asked, looking down.

Moving one of his hands away from Ikiri's waist, he tilted her head upward using his thumb and pointer finger. "Now now Ikiri, don't speak like that." he was still smiling at her, but there was a tint of sadness in his eyes. "You're beautiful, don't ever forget that. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise either." She blushed again, letting all of the things Jushiro had just said sink in.

"Jushiro-kun… I… I…" she was cut off. Gentle, soft lips met hers, quieting her stuttered speech.

Pulling away and pulling her closer to him, he rested his head on hers. "Please Ikiri… silence makes the moment all the more enjoyable."

Ikiri sighed happily. She had nothing at all against this, although she could feel Ukitake's little group of fan-girls giving her evil glares. She didn't mind though. All that was on her mind was the person she was with right now.

--

One girl leaned against the wall during the slow songs, afraid to show her own nature.

--

Miotsu watched as Koari and Ikiri were swept away by their crushes. Her friends were having fun… and that made her happy. The only thing was… she wished the same thing would happen to her.

Another reason was the fact that she only acted like her true self when she was with them. If she wasn't surrounded by her friends, Miotsu was shy and quiet. Her two different personalities were so distant from each other, it was almost scary. Surrounded by friends, she acted wild and a lot crazier, almost like a second Koari. Sometimes Miotsu even got drunk, enough to give her a mad hangover the next morning.

Besides, her crush was bad, and she knew that she would never get as lucky as Ikiri. And then, something completely unexpected happened. She saw Gin Ichimaru walking towards her, that everlasting smile plastered on his face. Blushing, she looked down at the floor, hoping beyond all hope that he would ask her to dance. Fortunately, her dream cam true, although not _exactly_ in the romantic way she had hoped for.

Without hesitation, Gin wrapped his arm around Miotsu's tiny waist, making her blush even harder. "How about you and I share a dance?" he said in his drawlish tone. Miotsu didn't respond, her mind still numb from what had recently happened.

Assuming the dancing position, the two had moved to an area where both Ikiri and Koari were visible. By this point, Ikiri's shyness had dyed down a bit, and she was dancing comfortably with Jushiro. Koari on the other hand… well, it looked like the two of them were eating each other's faces, let's just leave it at that.

Miotsu's mind drifted to the person dancing with her. Gin Ichimaru, another one of the bad asses in the school. He wasn't Zaraki bad, though he was up to causing a hell of a mischief and ruckus. Miotsu was one of the very few people who knew his real personality, along with Rangiku, who was currently dancing with Toshiro. If you were good friends with him, as in knowing each other almost all of your life, then he was caring for you and protective. He wouldn't let anyone hurt you.

"Gin-kun… th-thank you…" she smiled, still not looking him in the face. No response. He was simply holding her body to his, but it felt wonderful. It felt… right, like a little switch had just turned on. "Gin-kun?"

"Hn?" he replied slowly. It was as if he were just waking up in the morning after a wonderful dream.

"Pinch me. Please?" Miotsu was answered by a sharp but quick pain, just above her waistline, earning a small yelp.

"And why, may I ask, did you want me to do that?" he asked in the same sleep-like drawl.

"To see if this wonderful night wasn't a dream." she smiled, letting her head rest against his, him leaning down to meet her.

"And why would you think it was a dream?"

"Because…" she paused, wanting to tease him.

"Now Miotsu, don't go and do that. You know I hate it when something is ended hanging." Even thought he asked her to explain further, she kept her mouth shut, she loved to toy with him. Ichimaru's grin widened, "If you don't tell me, I'll have to punish you." Once again, no answer, and once again, his grin widened.

Soft lips met hers, Gin giving her his '_punishment_' His tongue lashed out, licking her bottom lip, wanting entrance. Repeating her tactics, her lips stayed firmly shut. Now Gin didn't get angry easily, but he was used to _always_ getting what he wanted. His decision; bite her lip. Miotsu gasping, he quickly took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth to mate with hers. Fighting for dominance, Gin obviously won. Exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth, he earned a small and muffled moan from her. His goal accomplished, he pulled up and away from her.

"I told you I would have to punish you." he smiled, looking down at the blank face of the girl dancing with him.

"…You… bastard…" she breathed, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Reaching up, she softly kissed him again, although it was nothing major.

"Now will you answer my question?"

"What… what question? I… don't remember…" Gin smirked at the way he made Miotsu respond to him.

Resting his head on the top of hers, he returned to his dream-like drawl. "It's alright. The question wasn't all that important."


End file.
